prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Miracle Idol Pop Coord
(ミラクルアイドルポップ) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in episode 55 worn by Emo Moegi. It resembles the Miracle Idol White Coord, Miracle Idol Lovely Coord, Miracle Idol Red Coord, Miracle Idol Cool Coord, Miracle Idol Purple Coord, and the Miracle Idol Green Coord. User Appearance Tops A white top with a yellow and white strip going down the center lined matching colored ruffles and the lining around the bottom, where scalloped glittery sky blue fabric lined in gold sticks out. A light blue vest with gold puckered lining is worn over this with a white and yellow scalloped strip going down the center lined by gold buttons. On top of this is a sleeved jacket that has a check pattern in various shades of yellow, blue, and pink with gold lining and a glittery sky blue heart lined in gold at each corner to match the lapel shape. The left lapel has a white wing attached to it, along with a pearl chain decorated with two stars. The torso and lapel is lined by spheres of pink, blue, and yellow, and on the right of the chest is a Miracle Kiratts logo pin that has striped yellow and blue ribbon hanging from it. The sleeve is a split of yellow and glittery sky blue, with a line of gold going down the middle and a white scalloped cuff with gold border and a sky blue glittery star pattern. The bottom is trim with yellow ruffles. Included is a white and gold collar with a yellow and blue striped ribbon that has skinny pink lines over the blue, hanging from it. Along with white and yellow cuffs decorated with a sky blue ribbon, gold lining, and ruffled trim. Pants A check pair of puffed shorts with a sky blue bow sewn to the front of both legs. The cuff resembles the sleeve cuff but is trim with white frills. On top is a piece of light blue scalloped fabric lined in gold with a white and yellow scalloped strip going down the middle lined by gold buttons, and over this is another layer of check scalloped fabric that is solid yellow inside and circles the skirt to hang low in the back. On each side is a light blue sphere hanging from the tip. The scallops are white, each adorned by a sky blue star, and over this is a final ruffled layer of peplum in yellow that has a sky blue skinny line pattern and gold lining, adorned by alternating pink, yellow, and blue spheres. Sewn randomly all over the peplum layers is Kiracchu, the Miracle Kiratts logo with ribbon, a white and blue heart with HUG written on it and a pink and white ribbon hanging from it, and a colorful star with a smiley face and white ruffled lining. Shoes Glittery sky blue boots with a yellow toe and sole with wedge heel. Going up the middle is gold string lacing, and sewn to the back of the ankle is the ribbon from the top. The cuff resembles the leg and sleeve cuffs, and included are check pattern stockings with a gold cuff. Accessory A glittery sky blue heart and two, smaller glittery stars and two pearl chains with a single wing attached. Game is a Pop PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 1. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Emo S2.png Kiratto Pri☆Chan Second Season.jpg Miracle Idol Pop Coord.PNG Main 190404 pc.png Mainimg pc kiratto prichan seasons 2.png 20190425_163111.jpg Zio190422gw01c.jpg Zio190422gw03c.jpg D9VtWILU4AAB-Zx.jpg IMG_20190909_095950.jpg EDw2YkHUEAAWwWN.jpeg Emo Moegi Character Sleeve Season 2.png Anime Screenshots Episode 55 Miracle Idol Lovely, Pop, and Cool Coord Intro.png SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 1.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 2.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 3.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 4.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 6.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 7.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 10.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 11.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 12.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 13.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 14.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 15.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 16.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 17.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 18.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 19.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 20.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 23.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 25.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 26.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 27.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 5 28.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL End Pose 5.png Episode 60 Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 3.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 4.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 5.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 7.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 8.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 9.jpg Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 10.jpg Episode 61 Emo Eyecatch Season 2.png PriTickets Anime Screenshots Miracle Idol Pop Coord PriTickets.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Girl's Yell Category:Pop Coord Category:Jewel Vol. 1 Category:Emo Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime